The Ward Keeper
by Dreamer41
Summary: AU - Rogue Death Eaters are after Edward, Alice and Jasper for their special gifts. In order to protect them, Harry Potter is sent to anchor a protective ward around the house, while Auror's hunt the Death Eaters. A Harry/Cullens friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Request

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights or what-not to Harry Potter or Twilight. Not that I thought any of you think I do.

**Chapter One**

Albus Dumbledore was incredibly old, and Amelia Bones was wondering if he had, perhaps, finally rounded the corner of senile. Amelia, only just appointed Acting Minister of Magic, wasn't about to say this to his face. She settled for just giving him a very skeptical look and asking him to repeat what he'd just said, as though saying it a second time might actually make Dumbledore pause and realize that, yes, he was crazy.

"Come now, Amelia. You've never exhibited such unjustified… misgivings… towards a group before." Dumbledore sipped at his tea, bright and twinkling blue eyes studying her over the cup.

Amelia bristled at the obvious slight. "Don't you give me that, old man. Werewolves are normally perfectly docile besides one or two night a months, and I've seen enough to accept the 'medical benefits' of necromancy, and I get along well enough with most ghosts and poltergeists and ghouls, but we're talking about vampires here. Vampires, Albus. They suck blood-"

"They can hardly be blamed for their nutritional needs any more than we can," Albus started to interrupt,

"-and they're damn hard to get rid of,"

"Once again, hardly their fault. Most were unwillingly changed, and they have a right to fight for the life they have left," Albus continued.

"- and they kill people, Albus. Kill! Goodness knows, we've lost quite a few good witches and wizards to them over the years." Amelia set her tea cup down firmly. It was one of her favorite sets, and the Ministry House Elves did a wonderful job of making sure she and her guests most often got them. They were a crisp, fresh spring green, with dancing flowers and vines that changed according to the time of day.

Albus Dumbeldore had often admired them as well, and told her so. Now he wanted her to try and convince Head Auror Jack Heckle to assign Aurors to protect a coven of vampires.

"Albus, the Ministry has barely started to recover since the war. Asking something like this will practically cause another political upheaval." Amelia was proud that she only sounded a bit desperate.

"Yes, but the Death Eaters care little about things like that. They're grasping at whatever straws they can, and you're right that it would be terrible if they were able to get vampires on their side. Voldemort failed with the European Covens, but the American ones, the mostly muggle ones, they wouldn't have the full back-story. Right now they're targeting the covens they could easily access. They're practically in the open, and this might be the last opportunity to finally get rid of the bulk of them." Voldemort leaned in towards her, and it was hard not to get swept up in the passion of his statement.

They were slowly but surely rounding up all the leftover Death Eaters, but a large faction had escaped over seas. The lure of finally finishing things off was a very powerful one.

"I can't sanction the use of a large section of Aurors, but here, I can right up the orders that a small protection force be placed under an Auror of your choice." Amelia dipped her quill into the ink and started to write out the orders.

"And perhaps legalize the protective enforcement of concerned and willingly outside forces." Dumbledore sipped innocently at his tea when Amelia glared at him.

"How many and who, Albus?" She sighed.

"Just some from the usual crowd of old friends." He shrugged lightly.

Amelia sighed more heavily, "They must be approved by the Auror in charge of the operation. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me who that should be-"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"- of course. I set myself up for that one, didn't I? Here you are Albus, I do hope you know what you're doing."

Dumbledore hummed pleasantly as he took the slip of parchment and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Albus, I hope Mr. Potter singes your beard off." Amelia called out.

But Dumbledore simply smiled and bid her a good day.

* * *

The Ministry had been in turmoil since the end of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Still smarting from Sirius' death, he hadn't even been able to properly enjoy the letters and newspaper clippings that Ron and the other had sent him. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Harry had had an awakening of sorts. It was too late to save Sirius, but it wasn't too late for his friends.

The Ministry started going through temporary Ministers. It seemed the second one person started to get comfortable in the position, the public would rise up in panic. Voldemort was moving in the open now, and terror was once again spreading through the streets, and people were scared and angry and no one was doing things fast enough.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny took turns honing their aim and learning new and imaginative hexes to blow up the Howlers that came for him. Harry buried himself in books and study and didn't complain when he started up lessons with Snape again. He'd hide in the library to the point where Hermione even began to worry. Harry's eyes would sting and itch, and weird lights would pop up in his peripheral vision, and all he could think about was if he had done this years ago he might have saved Sirius.

And Luna Lovegood had walked in, spelled all the books to return to their proper shelves, went on a long rant about Nargles and Pimpli Sniggles and dragged him outside for a long walk where Harry could vent his frustrations on rocks and trees. Then Luna smiled and kissed him.

Harry realized he had been burning himself out, and from then on the others had no qualms interrupting when he got into one of his moods. Though most of them simply whacked him upside the head with a book, which was good, since if any of them had tried to kiss him they would have had to deal with an angry Luna Lovegood.

And despite the growing darkness, they all were surviving. There were a few Death Eater raids on Hogsmeade, and a few even on Hogwarts, but the real Alastor Moody was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Snape was tutoring Harry on the side, and he taught the DA club everything he could think of, and they were surviving. And the lights he kept seeing appeared more and more often, until the strings of lights were everywhere, all the time.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione had asked, when he had snatched off his glasses and covered his eyes with his other hand.

"It's bloody blinding in here!" Harry said. The he had promptly fainted. When he woke up it was to the sneering face of Severus Snape and the worried face of Madame Pomfrey.

"Really Potter, I thought your stupidity was actually beginning to lessen."

Pomfrey had hushed Snape and explained, "Dear, you've inherited your Grandmother's gift for magical sight. It's relatively rare, but we'll track down a teacher for you so you can learn to manage it."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about something like this?" Harry, eyes hidden behind thick black bandages, was more weary than angry.

"Well, the skill normally develops about the age of nine or ten. You're just a late bloomer dear," and Madame Pomfrey had patted his hand.

"You can ask Miss Lovegood a bit about it, her family has always had a similar skill, though it doesn't appear to be as strong as the one you've inherited. In fact, why, she can teach you the basics if you'd like, and the rest can be read up on!"

Harry had agreed that that was a wonderful idea, because who was he to turn down extra alone time with his girlfriend. Even Snape had nodded and said it was good to keep as many unusual skills as he could hidden from as many outsiders as possible.

The only problem was that it was a slow process, and while it in some ways enhanced his spell casting, it was just as likely to hinder it. Everything was bright and distracting if his control ever slipped.

And it did. And one time it had horrible consequences. It got him captured.

For two months Voldemort tortured him.

Until the Aurors found the location.

Until the battle started.

The last battle.

* * *

Harry Potter had thought life after Voldemort would settle down and he could start living life in a way he never had before: normally. But Harry had underestimated human stupidity.

Two years later and the Ministry was still torn between continuously praising his name to demanding he allow them complete control over his life. His knowledge of spells, magical sight, and rumors that he had housed a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar for at least seventeen years of his life, obviously meant that he was a potential threat to society and needed to be watched.

Then there were the Death Eaters that refused to give up. That refused to stop hunting him and his friends. The Death Eaters that had caught Luna and her partner unawares on their study in Africa and killed her.

So Harry, sick with rage and grief, had flipped off the Ministry and ranted that if they spent as much energy hunting down the remaining Death Eaters as they did harassing him then the war really would be over. The he had packed up a couple bags of his things, Luna's keepsakes, and taken two month old Lily Selene Potter and showed up completely depressed on the doorstep of the Burrow.

"Oh, Harry! Poor dear!" Molly Weasley had swept him and Lily into a hug, taken the baby from his arms and set him up in Percy's old room.

Three months later and he was still hiding.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny popped her head in the room, grinning at the scene she saw.

Harry was sitting in his desk chair, legs propped up on the side of his bed. He had Lily in his arms and was feeding her a bottle while the book he was reading was open and resting on his knees.

Despite the fact he was turning twenty in a few months, he still looked like his fifth year self. Short from years of Dursley care, he had at least filled out a bit. From her days off and sitting in the backyard, she knew he generally exercised in the morning and took late night flights with Ron over the backyard, after Lily went to sleep. It meant he never quite lost the lithe and small muscled body of his later Hogwarts years. He also had a light tan that Ginny envied - but she would never tell him that.

"Hey, Gin! Not going to Dean's tonight?" Harry grinned up at her, and she saw that his glasses had a slight darkness to them.

"No. He's elbow deep in painting assignments that Dashwood gave him. I'd just get huffy that he wasn't paying the proper amount of attention to me." Ginny let herself fall into a boneless heap on the end of his bed.

"Oy! Some of us like our beds whole and not broken." He grumbled.

"Oh Harry, beds can take a bit of a beating. Surely you should know this," Ginny winked toward Lily, who was happily trying to eat Harry's shoulder instead of burping like she should.

Harry's face turned a light pink, and she giggled.

"Oh, you're too easy. Never change, Harry. So… lights bothering you today?" Ginny tried not to pry too often into Harry's health, because she knew he got it all the time from her mum and Hermione. But it was hard not remembering the many Hospital Wing visits where he was lying beat up and near death and how he had the most annoying habit of not saying when he felt pain.

Harry, for his part, tried not to get frustrated.

"Hm," Harry patted Lily on her back until she finally gave a little watery burp. Wrinkling his nose a little, he merely hummed a bit more and said, "Maybe a little. Just had a few rough nights of sleep. I'll be fine."

"Can I…?" Ginny smiled happily when Harry let her take her gurgling god-daughter into her arms. She cooed softly at her. "You're going to look just like your mum, yes you are!"

Harry laughed, bookmarking his page before stretching. "Yeah. She's definitely got her hair and nose. But, I'm still hoping her eyes will change to green as she gets older."

"Oh, me too! I mean, Luna's eyes were wonderful but yours are much prettier." Ginny laughed at his look of disgruntled male pride.

"I prefer the term striking, thank you very much."

"I suppose that works too. How's the research going?"

"Great! Actually, Bill's stopping by again in a week to go over some more advanced warding stuff with me. I'm thinking that once Lily's a little older and the last of the bloody Death Eaters are shoved into cells, I'll probably head back to University for Warding." Harry happily followed her to the stairs and towards the kitchen. "I've also just got back an answer from Geraldine Haggertooth about all the questions I had. It should really help my next paper."

"I never thought you'd become such a scholar."

"Well, I'm not really. It's mostly just a couple of fields I like to research to death. Hermione can still kick my arse in most subjects."

Ginny laughed, "Harry, when the person you compare yourself to is Hermione, you have definitely become a scholar."

Even without looking she knew he was blushing a beat red.

"But I'm happy. I think you've had enough running around after guys in dark cloaks. Let my goofy brother round up the rest of them."

"Ginny dear, don't make fun of Ron." Her mum looked up and gave them all a big smile.

"Yeah, don't make fun of me!" Ron, who was already nibbling at things whenever he thought their mum wasn't looking, looked roughed up. He had a shiner that was still slowly fading, as whatever healing salve had recently been applied did its job.

"Just back from physical training?" Harry asked. Ginny merely lifted an eyebrow when he made to take Lily back. As though she wanted her dozing god-daughter snatched away.

"I'm telling you, mate, I should have gone into Quidditch. At least then I'm supposed to grab the thing flying at my face, and not just hope to dodge it."

"Oh!" Her mum smothered Ron in a one armed hug while the other continued stirring directing the food onto serving dishes. "I wish you'd settle down and do something less dangerous. Something that didn't involve anything flying at your face."

Ginny snickered, and was happy that Harry did too. Immaturity loves company.

"Well, at least Malfoy caught one in the face too. That improved my mood a bit." Ron happily detailed exactly the way Malfoy turned into the punch and landed flat on his back on the mat. "I know he's only got a couple more months instead of the year I've got, but images like that will keep me happy even when he's gone."

"Oh, come now." But even her mum couldn't hide a little smile.

Harry gave a quick little wave, and a small crib waddled in from the living room for Ginny to place the sleeping Lily. Ginny saw her mum's eyes glisten as she watched. She wasn't sure if it was just because she loved babies, or if she was thinking about Luna too.

Then a little ping sounded, and Ginny instinctively watched the little clock handle of her father move to Traveling and then Home. But what she wasn't expecting was for both her father and Kingsley Shacklebolt to walk into the kitchen. Ron immediately swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes so he could greet his boss.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley. Ronald, Ginny, Harry." Kingsley smiled.

"Kingsley, what a happy surprise. Care to join us for dinner?"

"No thank you, Molly. But I wouldn't mind some tea while we wait for Albus."

"Has something happened?" Ginny watched Harry tense, shadows entering his eyes.

"Well, yes. But I think I'll let Albus explain. He's got a way of making his crazy ideas sound, well, slightly less crazy. He should be here very-"

And before he could even finish his sentence there was a distinct POP and then a knock at the door. Ron hurried to let Dumbledore in.

Her old headmaster was wearing bright purple robes and little green and yellow dragon flew along the hem line and up and down his sleeves. Ginny bit her tongue so she didn't make some sharp comment about lack of taste. This was Albus Dumbledore, after all.

"Ah, hello everyone. Sorry to intrude. Harry, I was hoping we could chat for a bit?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"Of course, sir." Harry was about to stand, so Ginny grabbed him by the arm.

"You can tell us too, right?"

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore sat and began sipping the tea he was given.

Finally, Harry chuckled at Dumbledore. "Alright, you barmy old coot. Out with whatever scheme you have brewing in that one spout short of a tea kettle mind of yours."

"Harry!" They all sputtered.

Dumbledore merely spread his hands in surrender. "Alas, I have been caught. I'm hear to ask if you if you wouldn't mind joining with a small force of Aurors being sent to Forks, Washington to protect a coven of vampires from a large group of rogue Death Eaters."

A heavy silence fell over the room.

"What?" Ron said.

"Yes, well, they have agreed to house Harry, and Lily. Harry, you won't have to fight. I would never ask that of you again. It's just we've decided to place an anchored ward there, a large and powerful one, and well, there's not many who could power that ward unless we set down the foundations for a permanent one. And that would be incredibly expensive and time-consuming, especially if it turns out that everything is wrapped up quickly."

The silence continued. Dumbledore pressed forward.

"They are an incredibly nice lot. Vegetarians, actually. They only eat the blood of animals. It's just that some of them have some very powerful gifts and the Death Eaters are likely to destroy them if they resist much longer."

"You want me and Lily to live with a group of vampires in a place named Forks?" Harry said in a slight daze.

"Yes, that just about sums it up. To anchor a temporary ward. To protect them."

"Bloody hell, you've lost your mind." Ron shouted. Ginny watched her mum whack him upside the head.

"The last I checked I was still perfectly sane. I would not ask this of you, Harry, if I could come up with any other way to ensure these people would be protected until we could hunt down the Death Eaters. You must know that." Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. Lily gave a little sleepy sigh, and the silence in the room was the type where everyone heard it and so turned to look at the little crib.

"Also, the Auror protection squad being sent is a bit small. They could use someone with your talents. I also imagined you wouldn't want to leave and Lily alone an indetermined length of time, so I made sure that she would be allowed to come and that they'd swear no harm towards her." Dumbledore continued.

"I'm, I mean… I haven't fought in an actual battle since… and I'm not really sure if…" Harry's eyes were wide, and the shadows had darkened his eyes. Ginny shuddered, wondering which of his past horrors he was fighting with now.

"I know. But the Death Eaters won't stop. They will continue to try and gather whatever forces they can. They will continue to destroy families,"

Ginny watched Harry visibly wince.

"And then they will come back after us, and our families. Unless they are all found and locked up."

The temperature in the room dropped, a chill falling on top of them. Harry's eyes narrowed, and the gold scar on his right hand hummed a bit as he pointed at Albus.

"That was a bit of a low blow."

"Really Albus, I'm sure we could do this without Harry." Kingsley glanced worriedly at the Saviour-of-the-Wizardry-World.

"We could, yes. But it would be incredibly more dangerous for everyone involved. Please, Harry. I would never ask this of you if I did not feel it was the best course." Dumbledore suddenly looked old and sad. For several long minutes Ginny watched a silent staring contest between the two, and then Harry gave a big sigh.

"You swear these vampires pose no threat to Lily and I?"

"I swear it."

"Harry, this isn't your responsibility-" Molly started, but Harry silenced her with a kind smile.

"The Headmaster is right. The Death Eaters won't stop. They're mad and desperate and they just, just keep picking away at all of us. I'll just be holding up a ward, I'll be by Lily the whole time. I'm ready for these men and women to be found and locked away. For, for Luna." Harry's voice was tight with emotion.

"Well then, now that that's settled, why don't I tell you all about the Cullens?" Dumbledore said brightly.

* * *

**AN:** So, it's been years since I've written fanfiction, but I need something to get me writing on a regular basis. This seems like a fun way to do so. Anyway, I'm sorry if the POV's seem off. I was juggling with a lot of information and how I should go about giving it, and how much should be in this chapter, etc. I guess I could have spent a lot more time going over it, and then editing it, etc. but if I did that I'd never post anything.

I guess, if you'd like to know anything else, I have a little more posted about this story on my Profile page. Or let me know in a review and I'll try to work it into the story or another AN. Like I said, it's been a while.

If you're going to flame, at least do so in the format of constructive criticism. Thanks!

**ANN: **So, I made some very minor fixes, mostly I changed Lily's age from four months to five, and the time Harry was in Voldemort's clutches from 4 months to 2. Sorry if this caused any sort of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Twilight. Obviously.**

**AN: **I have discovered that setting up an arranged schedule for posting is like signing the death warrant on stories. First my computer charger burst, then I was just super mega busy and away from my apartment for two weeks, and then I got even more super busy and addicted to Dragon Quest IX. Then my job was getting changed and re-arranged and I never really knew when I would have to work and when I wouldn't, and then I got another story idea I simply HAD to start writing down as well, so… I am still working on this fic and having a lot of fun with it, it's just going slower than I thought.

Originally, mapped out this wasn't a particular long story. I estimated it being around 8 or 10 chapters. But the chapters are moving at a more relaxed pace - not slow, just relaxed. Maybe things will pick up and everything will still fit into my original outline, but I'm not going to be very rigid. Basically, I peck away at the story. I've got little scenes I write out whenever they pop in my head, and write towards those scenes.

I have no Beta, or w/e. So sorry for any of the grammar/spelling mistakes I'm sure I've made and not caught. I hope it doesn't ruin the story too much for you all.

**Chapter Two: The Cullens**

It was Esme who spotted them first.

It was a very bright, sunny day in Forks, Washington. The type of day most occupants tried to sneak away from their responsibilities to enjoy. The high school students sighed, and procrastinated, and waited until the warning bells sounded before shuffling into class to stare longingly out the windows. And then they'd remember the mysterious and quiet Cullens whose parents – even if they were incredibly young and odd – allowed their children to stay home from school to enjoy days like this. And they'd grumble and huff and whisper to themselves about where the Cullens were and what they were doing.

The Cullens, of course, were hunting.

Emmett, a firm-believer in playing with ones food, was trying to convince Edward and Jasper to play a game with him. It involved flipping their prey over their head backwards and seeing which could throw their poor animal the farthest. Edward caved first. If only to stop Emmett's incessant heckling that he was doing both out loud and in his mind.

Jasper was contemplating the rules.

"It would be more interesting if there were ways to get bonus points."

Emmett laughed, "Sounds good! How about extra points for any type of spin or flair to the throw?"

"And the size of the animal." Alice called out from the sidelines, where she and Rosalie were standing. The smallest of the vampires was bouncing on her heels with amusement.

"This is completely juvenielle," Rosalie huffed. Then, with a long deliberate blink, "Emmett's going to win anyway."

Edward and Jasper immediately put up the necessary token retort that while Emmett might be the strongest it didn't make him as creative, and then the three men were racing to grab their recent kills to prove their point when they heard the popping noises.

Carlisle, who had been walking the perimeter and keeping one eye on his children and one eye on the woods where Esme was still finishing up, was gone in a flash. Edward soon hot on his heels.

So while they all heard the strange and loud popping noises had the same time, it was only Esme, still in the forest, who actually saw them as they arrived.

Startled into complete rigid shock, still in the process of wiping the blood off her lips and chin from the deer at her feet, she only remembered to flinch away when one of the hooded figures spotted her and shot a brightly colored bulb of light at her. From a stick.

It missed her by a hair's breadth, but then she was running at top speed towards Carlisle and Edward. The others were close behind.

"Esme, what happened?" Carlisle crushing her against his chest.

"These men… Carlisle, they appeared out of thin air!"

Carlisle handed her to Rosalie and Alice, ordering them to stay behind him and for Emmett and Jasper to stay back.

"They shot a light at you...?" Edward trailed off, while Esme could only shrug in confusion.

"I'm not sure what it was they did."

Edward frowned, but even as he went over the image he had snagged from his mother's memories a second and then a third time, he couldn't make sense of it. Carlisle, however, tensed further. With the sun striking his skin and setting it aflame with shimmering light, a deep and heavy scowl on his face, he seemed more dangerous than they had ever seen him look before.

"Everyone, stay alert. Be prepared to run at a moment's notice. If I say we are going home, I want no arguments, understood?" He set his tone incredibly low, and his speech fast. The sounds of people running towards them were getting louder.

Alice made a frustrated huff, "Everything I see is a little hazy, but one thing I can make out is that we have a long talk and they don't like our final decision."

Edward glanced at his sister, dipping into her mind to see what she meant. The images were hazy, like they were being viewed through a fog. The voices were muffled, and angry. Alice glanced towards him.

'I'm nervous. I've never had this happen to me.'

"They can't hurt us." Edward said. But Alice didn't seem convinced.

And then the strangers were there, in front of them. The leader held up his hands in the sign for peace. Edward focused, trying to read his thoughts. But the words and images moved around like water and seemed to pinch at the area right behind his eyes, so he stopped. From some of the men and women he caught clearer snatches, mostly fearful muttering about vampires. 'They can't hurt us,' he repeated to himself, but it didn't make the worry go away.

"Please, vampires. Forgive my man who threatened you. We were caught by surprise and reacted on instinct." Long, pale fingers moved to push the hood of his cloak back. It revealed a handsome, naturally pale - humanly pale – face, and calculating grey eyes, and long blonde hair. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and we only wish to talk to your Sire."

Carlisle took a step forward, and signaled for Emmett and Edward to stay back. Jasper shifted uneasily, moving closer to Alice.

'They're so confident.' He thought towards Edward.

"I am the Sire of this family. You know what we are. How?" Carlisle asked.

Lucius smiled. "Because we are wizards."

Emmett gave a snort of laughter.

Carlisle nodded. "I see. From what I've been told, you don't normally like to associate with our kind."

Lucius nodded back. "This is correct. But circumstances have led us to make strange alliances. There was a war amongst our kind recently, in Britain. A war about standards and traditions. We are a secretive group, like yourselves, and our side was fighting to ensure that our traditions held and we would not have to endure our secret being revealed and spread and our way of life destroyed. We've come to ask for aid, and to speak to the three vampires with special talents that we hear are a part of a local coven."

"We are the only coven in these parts, and none of us match your description. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to either move on, or stay away from our territory."

Lucius frowned, but did not seem particularly surprised by the dismissal. Edward focused as hard as he could, but whenever he tried to enter the blonde's mind he felt like something was pushing him back and away. Blue eyes flicked towards him briefly, and Edward watched Lucius smile knowingly at him.

"You may not think you match our description, but I can assure you that you match the descriptions we were given. Especially this one," Lucius made a vague gesture towards Jasper. "Some former war veterans were convinced an empath lived here by his description."

Jasper let out a sharp hiss, and suddenly several things happened at once. Carlisle barked out, "Home, now!" and so the Cullens all turned to dash away. Two of the strangers shouted out, "Incindeo!" and something else, and a wall of flame blocked their path. Alice, who had been reaching for Jasper, got hit with a streak of light from Lucius, which caused a deep angry cut along the length of her arm. This sent her screaming to ground, and they all changed to charge at the wizards only to find themselves running into an invisible wall. Their pounding caused three of the five wizards to grunt in pain and crumble to their knees, but it not make the invisible wall disappear.

"I suppose I should have warned you that we weren't really asking." Lucius smiled at them. "Now, it's only really the three we must have come with us. If you would like to keep the rest of your coven alive, Sire Carlisle, I would recommend handing them over quickly and quietly."

"What the hell-" Emmett pounded against the wall, and another wizard wavered. But the three who had seemed hurt were back up and then-

And then the wizards all seemed to suck in a deep breath of air and the wall of fire flickered and lessened, and Jasper was was shouting, "Move, now!"

And even though the fire ripped at the bare skin they dashed through the weaker areas and picked up all the speed they could and were thankful that all the noise behind them faded away - the curses, more popping noises, and the shouts which had doubled in number.

"What the hell was that?"

They were all anxiously standing around in their spotless and empty kitchen staring, because it hadn't been Emmett shouting out the question and curse, but Esme. And if her blood was still flowing, even a tiny bit, they would have seen her flush crimson.

"Sorry. I mean, Alice, are you alright? And Carlisle, dear, please explain what just happened."

Carlisle looked up from where he had been examining the deep cut in Alice's arm. Sluggish blood, already dry had only managed one or two weak dribbles. The area of skin right next to the wound seemed blackened, and spiderwebbed out making a pattern of cracked marble on her arm. Alice gave a pained smile to Esme. Jasper clasped a hand on her shoulder tightly.

"You all know my father had me and others on witch hunts. And during one of those raids I was turned, and I eventually ended up with the Volturi for a small amount of time. Well, they would sometimes talk about witches and wizards, _real_ ones, but I had never actually seen one during my stay with them. It was the type of thing I had mixed feelings about, because my human self would have recoiled in fear, but my vampire self couldn't seem to care about a threat it had never seen. I just," Carlisle shrugged and paced the length of the kitchen faster than any normal eye could follow, "I just sort of pushed the information to the back of my mind and forgot about it."

They didn't need Edwards mind-reading or Jasper's empathy to know that their father was feeling horribly guilty, especially as he disappeared and reappeared with his medical supplies.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm not really sure how to treat a magical wound."

"It's alright, Carlisle. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Alice smiled, her small pixie-like face pinched with a little pain - a foreign expression for many of the Cullens - but still showed her sincerity in forgiving Carlisle of any blame.

"Even if they can somehow block Alice and I, it seems they couldn't block Jasper." Edward grimaced at how he hadn't been able to get a clear read on Lucius' mind.

Jasper, eyes blazing with fury, nodded tightly. "I twisted their adrenaline towards fear instead of excitement."

"You think you could that again. Maybe we can go back and pummel those magicians." Emmett growled.

"You most certainly will try no such thing!" Esme said. Rosalie, who had been quietly seething, moved forward to pull her mother into a hug. She glared at her husband.

"Of course we're not going to go back to those horrible people. We need to…" Rosalie winced, hating her next words, "We need to move again. Get away from here. At least until we know a bit more about them."

They all fell silent, knowing that what Rosalie had said was probably the right course of action. But it didn't make it any easier.

"But, they can disappear and reappear at will. How do we know they simply can't find us again?" Esme asked.

"Alice, any idea on what we should do?" Carlisle finished wrapping bandages around her arm. His smallest daughter hummed, her eyes taking on a faraway look, but she only grimaced. "I still can't get anything substantial. We're too undecided right now."

There was nothing they could say about that. In each of them was the same war going on - fight or flight?

Carlisle nodded, a human trait many of them had never dropped.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that staying in the house will probably be a bit too dangerous. They saw us heading in this direction. We should split up and head to hotels. Emmett, Jasper and I will keep an eye on the surroundings while the rest of you pack, then we'll switch."

Jasper and Emmett were heading towards the front door when a small series of POPs sounded nearby. Their heightened senses catching the noise, they all rushed to the backyard. The POPs sounded again, and then again, coming closer. Alice was ordered to stay in the back with Esme. The others all formed a protective half circle around Esme and Alice.

But the people who popped into existence in front of them were nothing like the ones they had fought. They also appeared quite a ways away, to the point where the wizards and witches thought they needed to shout in order to be heard. If the Cullens weren't vampires, they would have had to.

There was three of them. One was young looking, but bulky, remarkably similar in size and shape to Emmet. He was dressed in deep scarlet robes, and strange looking leathers. When he shifted nervously they could see he held his wand in his hand, and on a belt there appeared to be a sheathed dagger. There was another in the same robes, but it was a tall woman, who's hair shifted from blue to bright pink after she coughed.

The Cullens stared wide-eyed when it happened.

The third was a tall, old man. Emmett muttered, "Fuck. It's Merlin," under his breath. This made Alice snicker, and the others to smile tightly.

The old man could certainly be Merlin. He had a long white beard and hair. His robes were bright purple robes with little green and yellow dragons flying along the hem line and up and down his sleeves. His eyes were bright blue and shimmered with power. He was smiling kindly at them.

"Good afternoon, dear coven. We mean you no harm or anything of that nature. We realize you've just been in contact with a formidable group of Death Eaters and come hoping to help you if they've… well, undoubtedly they assaulted you since evidence points to you dismissing their offer."

This caused them all to tense again, but Carlisle sent them all warning signs against attacking.

Emmett just bit out, "What the hell is a death eater?"

The wizards, feeling that things were well enough to move forward a bit, were able to catch Emmett's question.

"Ah, a Death Eater is a wizard devoted to dark magic and destruction, leftover terrorists from a terrible war." The old man answered.

"A war?" Carlisle said.

"Yes. It was quite terrible, and has been going on for a long time. These two," the old man gestured towards the two in scarlet robes, "are Aurors. Police officers, if you will. El Frolock and Nymphadora Tonks."

The woman winced, and sent the old man a small glare.

"It's just Tonks, thank you." Tonks gave them all a big wink. Despite themselves, it did a world of good towards making the Cullens all relax. Alice giggled much more openly this time.

"Nymphadora is a pretty name, though." She said.

Tonks just sighed, "You wouldn't be saying that if it was _your _name."

The old man was smiling widely.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Impressive for you all to have escaped the Death Eaters unharmed."

The Cullens watched Carlisle sigh and beckon to Alice, who moved surely into her fathers arms. After the light hug he tore the bandages off.

"We did not escape completely unscathed." He said.

The three wizards all hummed in sympathy. Dumbledore motioned to El, who took out a small match-box sized pack from a hidden pocket. He tapped his wand on it twice, and it grew into a much larger packet. Dumbledore took it from him and smiled at the Cullens.

"Perhaps we can go inside and discuss things further. Also, this will help with the wound."

Edward focused his mind. Once again he grew frustrated, getting nothing from Albus. But when he let his powers wander towards El and Tonks he got the same watery senses as some of the Death Eaters. They both seemed to be thinking about the battle that had just happened, and whether or not they should return to the comrades they left behind scouting the area.

Edward noticed Carlisle looking at him. Edward nodded his head, only a little uncertainly. It would appear, at the very least, that these wizards meant them no immediate harm. And they said they could help Alice.

"Please, come in." Carlisle said.

"Excellent!" The old wizard beamed happily.

They were all gathered in the kitchen. Rosalie had stationed herself in a corner and was glaring mistrustfully. Jasper wasn't doing much better, as he hovered near Alice. Carlisle was in his element as he watched El apply a liberal amount of a pungent, purple cream to the cut on Alice's arm.

"This is going to feel very odd. And it might tingle a little painfully for a while. It's turning the area into live flesh and knitting things back together and then it's all turning back into dea-well, vampire flesh. The cut's mighty bigger than I thought at first look so it will need to be applied a couple more times."

The muscled man seemed to be only slightly nervous working on a vampire and being surrounded by her coven. Though he only once glanced back towards the old wizard, and his presence seemed to calm both Aurors greatly. This was not lost on the Cullens, especially Emmett, who had watched every bit of magic the old man had done and joked constantly about Merlin and King Arthur.

Auror Tonks found this hilarious.

"He might as well be Merlin. Headmaster Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive for almost a hundred years."

Dumbeldore was sipping tea from a conjured tea set. Tonks was stirring in liberal amounts of conjured sugar and honey into her own cup. Emmett held one of the cups in his hands and was eyeing it like any moment it would either disappear or turn into a giant bear.

"Was? Almost?" Edward questioned.

Tonks faltered for a bit. Even El looked up from his explanations to Alice and Carlisle to stare at the old wizard.

The Cullens watched curiously, as the old wizard merely smiled.

"Yes. There is a younger wizard now that probably could give me a very good run for my money. Probably win too, if he really wanted. In fact, this is a good time to tell you a bit more about the war and the Death Eaters. And, of course, why they are after you."

Dumbledore took a long breath.

"In the fifties a child came to Hogwarts. He had a most depressing childhood and it, unfortunately, made him cruel. This anger and hatred was well masked from most people, but it grew inside of him until he disappeared after graduation to study the Dark Arts. Dark magic is needed just as much as light magic, balance is important in our world. But the type of Dark magic this person studied was the darkest and worst of them all, I'm afraid. And he grew into a powerful dark wizard named Voldemort."

The Cullens saw El wince, and Tonks did too. Though she concealed it much better. Dumbledore sent the two a small frown, but continued.

"Almost nineteen years ago, at the height of his power, he attacked a family to kill a baby that was prophesized to have the power to defeat him. The spell he used, called Avada Kedavra, or The Killing Curse, has no counter. But when he turned it on the baby it backfired for the first time in history and it banished Voldemort's soul from his body. He disappeared for many years, weakened. The baby lived and grew up, and when Voldemort found a way to gain a new body and started the war again with his Death Eaters, eventually the child did, finally, truly defeat Voldemort. Three years ago. The rogue Death Eaters are now hopping around the world, trying to find allies to continue the war effort. It's why they are after your family."

Silence fell as everyone in the room took in the story and thought about it. Esme turned worried topaz eyes towards her husband and mate. Carlisle tried to smile, but he could only think about the wound on Alice's arm and the fact that for the first time they had hunters after them they might not be able to beat.

"Now, I think it's a good time to talk about protections. After all, the Death Eaters will return. Our sources state they are very interested in three of your members." Dumbledore banished the empty tea cups with a flick of his wrist. Emmett gave a small yelp when the one in his hands disappeared.

"Crazy." Emmett grinned.

"We don't need protection. We'll run and hide." Edward argued. His voice was sharp with frustration, and he was descending into one of his darker moods. Carlisle, knowing the temperament of his family members more than anyone could see how quickly both Edward and Rosalie were descending into anger. Esme had moved towards Alice and Jasper, as though seeking to comfort the two who had been wounded the most by the circumstances.

"You could. But they might find you again. They feel they would need to find you. And we might not be able to get to you fast enough the next time."

Dumbledore's words practically cut through the vampires. Rage was beginning to spread through most of them, and if they hadn't only just eaten Carlisle would be doubly concerned that Jasper would lose control and attack the wizards.

"We can't stop you from leaving and doing what you think is best. But please, hear me out first." Dumbledore never once lost the kind twinkle in his eyes, or the small understanding smile on his face.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"Now, this is a wonderful opportunity to cut out the heart of the Death Eater resistance. Many of the most influential were in the group you encountered. We would have a team of Aurors come in, to shadow you as you go through your days. We'll be sweeping the area, as well. Meanwhile, your home will be put under very strong protective wards. We'll try to make it as large as possible, to get a good amount of the forest in it for smaller hunts."

"So you're going babysit us and use us as bait?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"That's quite alright. And I suppose that is one way to look at things. But in this scenario you don't need to leave your home. I assure that that when I say you'll have people shadowing you, they won't be influencing your day in any way beyond making it safer. This may change if the situation escalates, but for now we're going to try and keep things simple but efficient until we catch the Death Eaters or they run off."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all hissed at being thought of as victims. Like they were someone's prey. Only now were they realizing what being vampires had truly done to the way they perceived themselves in the grand scheme of the world. Now that their superiority was being so soundly tested. It made for some very disgruntled vampires and lots of glaring.

Esme and Carlisle, however, wanted to do whatever they could to remove the threat against their children.

"And these wards? What would they do?" Esme asked.

Dumbledore's expression turned at once from serious and calm to bright and cheery. "Ah yes, the wards! Why, to make permanent and lasting wards, the strongest, would be incredibly expensive and time consuming. The Ministry has rather, unyielding feelings towards vampires so it would probably not be approved. Instead, we'll place some temporary runic stones and circles to be charged and maintained by a powerful, and experienced wizard."

Tonks gave a bark of a laugh. "Sorry, it's just, if you're talking about Harry you'll never convince him."

Dumbledore waved a hand, as though banishing her words like he had done the tea cups. "Nonsense. First of all, I did not specifically say I meant for Harry to be the one. Though he is my first choice. I'm sure, given the circumstances and with a little persuasion he'll come around."

"You can't be seriously saying you're going to have some prejudiced wizard staying in our house!" Rosalie snapped.

Tonks flushed bright red, and Jasper shifted nervously at the sudden and powerful surge of anger he felt.

"Harry is the least prejudiced wizard there is!" She snapped.

Dumbledore hurried to stop the looming threat of a fight.

"I assure you, Tonks speaks the truth. Harry has friends from many walks of life, including goblins, elves, and werewolves. He will not think any less of you for what you are. It's merely that Harry has… had a very hard life. Very hard. And after defeating Voldemort, he has mostly sworn off fighting."

The Cullens all made the connection between what Dumbledore had just said and the story about the war. They remembered clearly the secretive way Dumbledore has spoke of the defeater of Voldemort's power.

"Are you sure this will be safe?" Esme asked.

"I can assure you, Harry and a very experienced team will be setting up these wards. They will protect your home. The Aurors will be working diligently to capture the Death Eaters, so your lives may return to normal."

"Man, having a magician living with us. Come on, babe, it could be fun." Emmett tugged Rosalie into a stiff hug. The blonde huffed, put she could already tell from the look in Esme and Carlisle's eyes that the plan was going to be approved.

"If you're certain…" Carlisle said slowly.

"Excellent! Now, you're all in some way a bit magical yourselves so an Unbreakable vow will be able to smooth many worries out." Dumbledore, with Tonks interjecting, explained what an Unbreakable Vow was.

"Harry will undoubtedly refuse to come without Lily, so I just need to all to swear you shall do no harm to either Harry or Lily Potter. Like so," Dumbledore showed them all how to hold their hands up, and to truly express their intent with the magic of their vampirism. It took a few tries, but they all eventually did feel a sort of solemn pull to their words. As though their was a small coil wrapped comfortably around their hearts.

"Now I must be off. El and Tonks shall remain to act as guard, while I set things up. Expect Harry and Lily," at a look from Tonks Dumbeldore corrected himself. "Expect your guard or guards to be arriving within the next few days. Until then, do ask Tonks and El about anything you'd like."

With a POP, Dumbledore disappeared.

Emmett laughed, "Just like Merlin."

Esme fluttered about the kitchen like a confused dove. Having never entertained guests before, and being vampires, she had nothing to really offer them. Carlisle and Alice were quizzing Tonks and El on the nutritional aspect of conjured food. El was warming up on the subject, describing at length that conjured food was filling, but lacking in almost everything truly nutritional. This made Esme more determined than ever to acquire actual food, which is how Edward, Emmett and El found themselves sent shopping, and Tonks found herself nervously fiddling under the intense stare of five vampires.

"So, Tonks, do tell us about yourself." Esme smiled warmly.

Tonk shrugged, "Well, I don't have much against vampires. I mean, I could hardly date a werewolf and then turn around and denounce vampires."

This was, apparently, the wrong way to start. Rosalie sneered, "Werewolves."

Tonks immediately went on the defensive, warm memories of Remus flooding her mind as well as last night's love making. And here this person was sneering at that. Bright red with a hex burning on her tongue, Tonks fumed. Esme and Carlisle quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"Rose, darling. Don't be rude." Esme scolded.

"Remus is a brilliant man, werewolf or not. And he's got nothing against vampires either. Saved one from death not too many years ago, at his own personal risk." Tonks sniffed.

"He sounds very kind." Esme said.

Rosalie flipped her blonde hair and stormed into the living room to show her displeasure. She did, however, still want to be able to clearly hear the conversation. Jasper, as a precaution, sent of wave of calm through the room.

Alice moved closer to Tonks.

"Can all wizards change their hair like you can?"

One pixy face grinned at another.

"First off, I'm a witch not a wizard. Though there's really not much of difference, just the gender. And no, I'm a metamorphus. It's a rare trait I inherited from my mother's side of the family. And I can change more than just my hair."

To demonstrate, Tonks slowly morphed into the shape of Albus Dumbledore and than back.

Alice and Esme were delighted, and even Rosalie was impressed enough to walk back into the kitchen.

"What's the wizardry world like?" Alice asked.

Tonk spent the better part of an hour telling the five all about her mother and father, how their marriage was considered impure to some, about the Ministry and its corruption and how it was only now starting to pick up the pieces after the war, about Hogwarts - Tonks lovely described the lake and the castle and the ghosts, and she may have exaggerated a tiny bit about the Hufflepuff house - she was just starting to talk about the many different magical creatures when the El and the others returned.

Esme insisted that she and Jasper would cook dinner for the two wizards. Tonks and El exchanged hesitant looks, after all these were vampires offering to cook for them, but when they saw the eagerness in Esme's soft features it would have been trying to refuse Molly Weasley's third helpings.

Esme and Jasper turned out to be amazing cooks.

"What is this again?" El asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"Spiced chicken. Southern style, the only style worth remembering even after all these years." Jasper said, and his family was shocked by the almost carefree and gentle way he said it.

"Bloody amazing!" Tonks gushed, spearing another one for herself.

"So, what are the Potter's like?" Carlisle asked.

Edward caught a blast of noise from the witch and wizard before their minds quieted down into the fog he was used to. They had both been worried about what they could say and what they couldn't, and he had snagged onto a slightly blurred image of a slender male figure with messy black hair from Tonks.

"Oh, Harry is a right chap. You'll see. He's kind of quiet and shy. He used to have a bit of a temper, at least for a year or two while he was in school. Then again he had a psychotic killer out for his blood." Tonks shrugged, starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"I've only met him once or twice, personally, but he was very polite. Hell of a dueler. I saw him practicing once with the trainees for kicks. Beat them all, and the trainers too." El supplied.

"Well, he had to get good, didn't he? But it was a fun sight. Especially when he ended the duel with Kingsley with a tickle spell."

The two Aurors smiled at the memory.

Then Tonks grew sad and sighed, "It's just not right the type of luck the poor guy has. Just when he started to relax he loses Luna."

"Luna?" Esme pressed, when the Aurors had picked silently at their food for a few minutes.

Tonks immediately backed off the subject, "Sorry. Mind wanders off without my brain sometimes. Best to let Harry be the one to share the story, if it's to be shared at all."

El nodded in agreement.

The Cullens knew when not to press.

"And Lily Potter?" Alice asked.

Tonks brightened, "Well, she's just about the cutest thing ever! So tiny! She's got Luna's looks for sure."

"Tiny?" Rosalie asked, a little sharply at that.

Tonks stiffened, still a little miffed about the werewolf comment.

"Yeah. Cutest little baby there is."

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Esme and Alice let out loud squeals.

"Baby!"

Esme and Alice were delighted. The others all had varying looks of shock on their faces. Rosalie was strangely quiet, staring off in the distance with an unreadable look in her eyes. By the time Edward realized and tried to read her mind to know what she was thinking, she was already hiding her thoughts behind the catchy songs on the radio.

It was times like these that Edward wished his mind reading was also a type of telepathy. As much as he and Roaslie fought at times, he knew that she was probably struggling with a lot of strong emotions. If he could project his thoughts into her mind he could comfort her privately. As it was, it didn't appear they'd get any time alone until they received word back from Dumbledore.

"Yes. She'd be about… well four or five months I think. Adorable little thing. It's why I don't think Dumbledore will get Harry to agree. He's very protective of her," Tonks said. "Though we'll know by tonight at the latest. Dumbledore doesn't like to waste time, and once he clears everything with the Ministry he'll head straight to the Burrow to ask Harry."

"To give Dumbledore a little credit, Harry's magic will make the wards incredibly powerful. He's got very strong protective instincts, so the wards will like that. His help really would be the best in lieu of more expensive and permanent fixtures." Tonks said after a moment of contemplation.

Alice and Esme, and occasionally Rosalie when the two women could rope the third into participating, were planning out where their future house guest would be staying. They decided to make the downstairs study, normally Esme's workspace, into the new guest bedroom. Despite Tonks warnings that Harry and Lily might not be coming, Alice and Esme were having a hard time planning like the room wouldn't also be housing a baby.

"Oh, but we don't have any of the necessary baby things! Like a crib." Esme fretted.

The Cullens were gutting the study and storing Esme's art supplies and paintings into boxes to put in the attic. In the hallway a clock went off, signally the hour was now noon.

Tonks and El shrugged.

"If Lily really is coming, we can transfigure one of the paper weights into a crib." El said. When he was met with blank stares he took out his wand and showed them.

Tonks burst into giggles.

"Oh, that's the ugliest crib I've ever seen!" Tonks clutched at her side. El blushed a bit, but shrugged as though to say, 'I'm male, and I don't have any kids, so what?'

It really was ugly. The wood was a dull brown, and the whole thing was much squatter than a more modern crib would be. El had tried to include a little parasol type thing for decoration, but it loomed over the crip like a dark, flimsy bat wing. Tonks slashed her wand at it. The crib stood up much straighter, and the wood was shinier. The parasol was gone, and she had managed to include a lumpy looking mattress and bright pink sheets.

"Well, maybe we should let Harry transfigure the crib," Tonks blushed, when El feigned blindness because of the sheets.

Emmett and Jasper were poking the crib, Emmett's enthusiasm for anything magical infecting his normally stoic brother.

Then two loud pops had the Aurors spinning around, curses on their lips.

"Hello again," beamed Dumbledore. At his side was a tall, black wizard. Tonks and El immediately nodded respectively and bid welcome to their boss. Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned, shaking his head as he looked critically at the Cullens.

"You must be Sire Cullen," Kingsley said, as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Just Carlisle, will be fine."

"Fair enough." Kingsley looked bemusedly at the crib. Tonks immediately cancelled the spell and turned it back into a paperweight. Emmett picked it up and slowly packed it into one of the boxes. "I'm Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. It's a pleasure. I'm here to talk to you about the team of Aurors and concerned citizens who will be making up your guard. Albus will be answering any questions you have about the living arrangement concerning Harry Potter and his daughter."

"Wotcher, you actually weaseled Harry into agreeing." Tonks said. Then blushed when she realized how it sounded.

"Harry was concerned, but is also ready for these messy loose ends to be tied up." Dumbledore replied.

If the bright looks in Esme and Alice's eyes were anything to go by, the Cullens would have little against the plan.

**AN2: **I debated long and hard with whether or not I wanted to Carlisle to have any knowledge of magic. I decided in the long run it didn't really matter that much. Even with hearing magic is real, without ever having seen it he probably would have suspected the Volturi were mostly jesting with him. I'm trying to be fairly true to canon up until the 6th HP book, but it's been a long time since I've re-read the series so spell names, and whatnot might not be completely accurate.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know who really owns what.

**AN: **Chapter Three! I actually wrote this chapter and chapter 2 at the same time. That just seems to be the way I'm writing this particular story, one scene at a time, and not necessarily completely linear. So just bear with me, it's not abandoned.

I have very little knowledge of the Godparents thing. I looked it up a long time ago, but I'm not really sure if there are two sets of godparents or just one. In this story there's just one - Ron as Lily's godfather (Harry's pick) and Ginny as Lily's godmother (Luna's pick). Since Harry and Luna planned on having more than one child, they would have swapped and Hermione would have been their second child's godmother (Harry's pick) and probably Neville would have been the godfather (Luna's pick).

I'm sorry that I'm not updating as much as I originally thought I would be - I've got about 500 ideas in my head, three of which pestered me enough I actually started writing them down. Plus, I've got my own original fiction that takes top priority, and my job. But I am chipping away at this story, and I do have a complete outline, so I hope you all enjoy it as it - slowly - unfolds.

**Chapter Three - Wards**

Harry was dashing around The Burrow. Ginny could occasionally hear him stop and scold himself for forgetting his rule about denying Albus Dumbledore's crazy schemes on principle, no matter how much he wheedeled or charmed or guilted.

Ginny allowed herself an unladylike snort. Yeah, like Harry could ever do that.

Lily garbled on the floor in front of her. Her mum was happily helping the sleepy-but-determined to-be-awake child sit up amongst a pile of cushions and blankets, talking which exaggerated care. Ginny wasn't sure which was more amusing - her mother's antics or Lily's gurgling giggles.

"Yes Lily, your Daddy is sooo silly." Her mum picked up the light rattle Lily dropped and let her try to lift and shake it again. It dropped to the floor with a clatter, and Lily gave a surprised little murmur while staring at her hand and where the rattle should be. Her dad was sleeping in the armchair nearby, reading glasses askew and a new book about Muggle and Wizards Relations Throughout History open against his chest.

"Mum, when did I first display accidental magic?" Ginny knew the science behind children and accidental magic, it was a topic often covered in her MediWitch Training. But text books held nothing to lovingly retold stories by her mum.

"Oh dear, you were probably a little more than three years old when you gave your first big sign."

Harry stomped down the stairs balancing a box filled to his chin with books and rolls of parchment and the muggle notebooks he loves. On his shoulder was his old book bag, stuffed full of what looked like more books, half of Lily's toys, and a shrunken Hedwig's cage. His glasses were threatening to fly off his face.

Ron, who had been lounging on the couch content to relax his sore muscles, looked over and burst into laughter at the sight of his best friend.

Lily, having no idea why her godfather was laughing, giggled along all the same.

"Really Harry, between you and Hermione I have to wonder. Are you a wizard man? Shrink that stuff down or at least featherlight it."

Harry's face blossomed in color.

"Oh," he stuttered, before things began to shrink and shift in his arms until the box he had been carrying was the size of one heavy tome.

"Showoff," Ron muttered.

"Ron, go help Harry pack."

"But maaa, Harry has another day or two before he leaves. And you were, ya know, in the middle of a story." Ron blushed.

Harry, as he headed back upstairs, shouted, "Plus, I wouldn't want his help. Likely to blow up whatever he went to shrink."

"Oi! That was one time! Once!" Ron shook his fist in the air.

"Mum?" Ginny prodded.

"Right. So you were just about three years old and the twins, dear Merlin, decided to help me out during breakfast and feed you themselves."

Ron suddenly let out a loud snort. "Oh man, I remember this now!"

Her mum cast an exasperated huff in his direction. Then she propped the sagging Lily back up.

"Yes dear. If I remember you were sitting at the table alternating between shoving sausages up your nose and eating them."

Ginny let out a peal of giggles so intense she had to let herself fall to the ground.

"Fred and George had, well, they had something to do with that!" Ron protested.

"I'm sure they did. Anyway, Ginny, you were a very picky eater when you were little."

"Still is," Ron said.

"Rooon!" Ginny tried to swipe at her brother with her foot, but he simply lounged deeper in the couch. "Better than eating everything in sight."

"Children, you are not setting a good example."

Lily giggled as her mum swooped down to tickle at her tummy.

"Merlin, I don't know what Lune's and I were thinking."

Harry, back with another box filled to the brim with baby clothes and diapers, was mock shaking his head at the lot of them.

"Quiet you, or I'll help mum sic Ron on you."

Her friends eyes sparkled brightly with mirth. After putting down his burdens he came to settle on the floor next to her. Ginny shifted to bump shoulders with him.

"Go on mum." Ron urged.

"Well, I think they were trying to feed you some spoonfuls of oatmeal when you decided you had had enough. You brought your little fists down with a big shout about how no way were you ever going to eat 'icky oatmeal', and half the bowls and plates on the table exploded all the way up to the ceiling. After coating the twins liberally of course."

It felt good to laugh like this. Ron with his loud and honest laugh, and her mum's wide soft smiles. Lily's little titters next to her, and Harry with his happy low chuckles close to her own ear. Her father mumbling in his sleep. It made remembering the liberal amount of dark and tense times they had only recently pulled each other from, and in some cases were still pulling Harry from, fade far away in her mind. It allowed them to forget that, despite copious amounts of teasing, Ron was shaping up to a very efficient Auror and would soon be reguarly handed dangerous assignments, and that Ginny's own exams were creeping up and looming in the near future, and now Harry was going back into another type of war. Even though he'd be constructing powerful wards and should be behind them at all times she still worried about the dark shadows that lurked so close to the surface in his wide green eyes. And no matter what Dumbledore said, she could not imagine vampires being pleasant company.

"Do you think I should leave Lily here?" Harry suddenly voiced into the calm atmosphere.

"Well, it might be a bit safer. Though we've had our fair share of scares." Her mum said evenly.

Ginny felt Harry wince beside her so she gripped his hand. "Even before you and Lils' got here."

"Oh yes, I didn't mean because of you hun."

It was true. The Burrow's wards were being steadily upgraded by Bill and Harry, especially since they had taken such a huge hit during the war. The new set-up was powerful and as permanent as possible, so it had to happen gradually to better prepare the earth and ward stones placed along the perimeter. Plus, they needed to get the whole family together for some parts, which was becoming increasingly hard to do.

"And I know you mate," Ron said, "You'll just drive yourself crazy with worry without her. I mean, you will no matter what, but at least if she's with you you'll know right away what to do if something goes a bit south."

Harry fell silent. Finally he just said,

"Well, I think Lily is just about done for the day. It's much later than usual for her bedtime. Plus, Hermione's coming over tomorrow afternoon to help me with the arrangements."

"I'll let you know what I hear in the meeting tomorrow." Ron said.

"Thanks mate."

Ginny said her goodnights along with her mum and brother, watching her slight friend cuddle his daugther as he headed up to his room.

"Vampires." Ron said with still bemused shock.

Ginny agreed.

/ / /

Hermione flooed into The Burrow at precisely 1 o'clock. She had two bundles packaged in her arms, her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked every bit as worried but determined that she had during the war.

"Hermione!"

And then Harry was there, gathering her up into a big hug, chin almost able to comfortably rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Harry. I also have a book of modern day efficient hexes, in case you decide to end this craziness and confront Dumbledore." Hermione wasn't even a bit shaken by her honest conviction when she said it either. _Really_, guilting Harry into participating in more crazy adventures and danger. What a completely crazy old man, Dumbledore was.

"Thanks, but I've given my word so..."

"Yes, yes. Your hero complex."

Harry gave a weak protest, never liking the wording since fifth year. But Hermione thought it prudent to remind her friend that sometimes he shouldn't play the hero. And it was only mostly because she was positively terrified about what he was about to do, and without her and Ron there as immediate back-up. All she could think about were those long months waiting for his body to surface after being taken by the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She felt her lower lip begin to tremble, and Harry's eyes widen in fright.

"No tears! You know how that gets to me. Come, come enjoy a Burrow filled with quiet since the Twins are in the shop and Ron's in a meeting. And, oh yeah, Lily is down for a nap."

His eyes hummed with humor, and she couldn't help but giggle in agreement. Lily was the quietest of the four, really.

"Where's Molly and Gin?"

"Out back. I think they're waging a terrifying battle with the Garden Gnomes."

"Poor dears."

Harry grinned, knowing she was referring to the Gnomes. The same Gnomes that took pleasure in mooning her whenever she tried one of her 'talks' with them.

"Were you able to find the Cherish Bracelet? Did I wire over enough money?"

Hermione handed him the smaller package.

"Yes and yes. I have to say, the Cherish Bracelet is one of the most promising recent inventions I've read up on."

"I think so too."

Harry had unwrapped the gift and was now crading a small, silver, bracelet. It was a new invention meant specifically to protect children under the age of five against most harms. It was powered by both the pure and innocent heart of the child, and the devotion of the parents. It should mask any appealing 'food' scent she could give off to a long list of magical creatures, as well as diverting a few of the nastier hexes and curses.

"Great. I know Albus assures me they're so called vegetarians but I've learned it is much better to be safer than sorry. Not stress their control any more than necessary."

"Absolutely."

Hermione followed her friend into the kitchen, where he had a parchment featuring a growing list, and a little crib where Lily slept. Giving Lily a gentle little kiss, her honorary god-daughter, she watched as Harry slipped the bracelet onto her arm and incanted the spells listed on the instructions. The single bead on the bracelt turned a gentle blue.

"It will even protect her against nargles and crumple-horned snorlacks." Hermione said distractedly.

Suddenly Harry was peering at her with earnest and happy love.

"Hermione Granger, just when I think you can't be any more amazing you say things like that."

Blushing to her roots, Hermione just good-naturely shoved at him.

"I am willing to admit that Luna had some fairly good ideas, especially concerning Magical Creatures that I may have needlessly contested in our youth."

Harry just looked at her.

"So, still up for coming along for the long Muggle travel schedule I've set up for tomorrow. I can still beg Gin or Remus to come along with Ron and I."

"You mean miss out on my boyfriend's first experience with an airplane? Please Harry."

Harry laughed, shoved his list into her hands, and they got down to business.

/ / /

The Cullens were in various states of amusement, wary anger, and happiness as more and more wizards popped into existence on their front lawn. Their guardians were going to be four official Aurors and three Order of the Phoenix members. Not including Harry and Lily Potter. All of yesterday had been spent planning and preparing their home to house humans. Dumbledore had assured them Harry was undoubtedly packing everything Lily would need, and either he, Dumbledore, or someone else would transfigure anything else that was necessary. Esme and Alice were restrained from simply going out and buying the furniture. They instead contented themselves with shopping for a massive amount of food.

Carlisle and Jasper were questioning Tonks and Remus - after, of course, the initial distaste of being introduced to a True Werewolf - about the Death Eaters.

"But won't they simply move on when they realize you have all arrived?" Carlisle asked.

"They could. But we've been hunting them down for a couple of years now. We've got trackers and people watching all over the place, and to be honest, they're probably getting incredibly desperate. They've managed to ensnare a view of the Creatures, such as werewolves and vampires, but many were reclaimed, killed, or turned on them after battles." Remus said.

"There was a messy month long siege in Ireland involving Banshees, Death Eaters, and werewolves at one of The Dark Lord's former strongholds, and they lost a lot of outside support and morale when we emerged victorious."

"Many of the vampire tribes in Europe have flat out refused to aid them, probably at the behest of your Volturi and also because they really have little to gain from a war it seems apparent has already been lost. They're targeting Creatures much further abroad, and with little actual knowledge of the state of the magical world, such as yourselves."

"Especially ones with nifty talents."

Jasper had a grim look on his face the entire time the two Brits were talking. Carlisle was a little worried for his son, but talking to him would have to wait until a more private moment.

"They seem capable of blocking our gifts." Jasper said at last.

"You're right. They probably took precautionary measures such as charms or potions when coming to face you. But most witches and wizards wouldn't have the defense, or the foresight, to do something like that. Your manipulation of emotions was effective even despite their security measures. I imagine it only heightened their desire to win you over to use that skills against us."

There was little Jasper or Carlisle could say against that. From the stiff look about Edward when Carlisle turned to the watch the proceedings it seemed his eldest had been listening in and was displeased. _Do not worry, _Carlisle projected, but was uncertain if Edward had cared to listen.

A red-haired man named Bill Weasley had arrived with eight thick cubes of stones, and they were covered in runic letters. They were about six inches all around, and a deep obsidian. Bill had explained that once the wards were activated many of the charms had repelling properties set in to make wizards and magical creatures unable to locate them.

"There will be two circles. A large one will be powered by four of the stones. Because of the breadth of the area and the stones being used, it will be the weaker of the two. However, there's no real way of getting around something like that. It will still be powerful enough to give us enough notice to man a forced together if they find one of the stones or are trying to break through the wards."

As he talked, he was showing them on a map what he was talking about. The Cullen house was marked with a glowing blue circle. Bill poked four times at the map and four red squares appeared, then shimmering red lines spidered out to connect the four squares and create a circle.

Emmett and Edward had appointed themselves the lead safety members of the family and were digesting everything the younger wizards said with an intent look on their faces.

"It will encompass a lot of the forest for your hunts. It acts like a trip wire. It will alert us if any other magical signature gets near it - such as wizards, vampires, werewolves, you name it. It will allow all of your guards in, as well as yourselves. But besides that no one else will be able to apparate-"

"Our version of teleporting," Tonks said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. But no one will be able to cross the line through any means unless given permission. Unless they manage to twist or break the line, in which case, someone as sensitive as Harry would notice and he'd probably drop the outer line altogether to strengthen the inner circle."

Bill poked four more times to add four more red squares that were significantly closer to the Cullen house symbol. The shimmering red lines appeared to close that area into another circle.

"If this happens, the Aurors and Order members will appear into your house first, to start evacuating-"

"We're not just going to abandon our home!" Rosalie snapped.

Bill looked uneasy, glancing over to Auror Darson, the head Auror that Shacklebolt had placed to lead the team. He was a tall, muscled, balding man. Dark eyes peered out beneath thick brows. Darson shrugged.

"I'm sure with Mr. Potter in residence they will be taught the best ways to fight and survive in a battle against Death Eaters. We're not going to waste energy arguing with you, especially not if Potter's wards were breached. However, if you are going to join our fight I strongly advise you to listen to us in the battle. I won't have your pride causing my men and women to die."

Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett bristled, but one look at the worry on Esme's face stayed their tongue. The Cullens all agreed to Darson's plan.

"Right, well, the inner ward will be much stronger since it's smaller and located more to the wizard charging them. The good thing about these wards is that after the charge to start them all up, they're always on humming in the background. Harry will check them periodically to make sure there are no cracks in them, but they're the strongest non-permenant wards we've got so you should be very safe."

"How exactly are they charged? How can one person charge them?" Alice asked.

"Oh," Bill grinned. "Best wait till Harry arrives. Some things are just better shown. It's a combination of magic, runes, blood, and intent. These particular wards are called the Trust - sometimes Trust/Friend - ward. Plus, my speciality lies in breaking wards and curses. A friend of mine will be arriving soon and we'll start laying down the base for when Harry arrives."

At the mention of blood a couple of wizards winced and looked strongly at the vampires, as though just the mere word was enough to send them into a crazy blood frenzy. When no attack was forthcoming, the Aurors got back to work.

/ / /

Harry and Hermione had spent the entire airplane ride in a horrible, immature, snickering mess.

First had been Ron's reaction to the airport. They had had to shush his stage whispers about Muggles and elektrizity as they drew puzzled stares. They thought they might have seen a wizard or two, looking on with knowing amusement, but it was hard to tell.

Just the process of obtaining their tickets and getting through security was enough for most people to assume that Ron was a very very special and sheltered person. The kind exasperated tones of the security woman went right over his head. Harry thought he had just about burst a lung with holding in his laughter.

Hermione just grew more and more starry eyed.

"It's just so cute." She giggled into Harry's ear, as Ron was allowed the chance to poke at the ATM and retrieve some cash.

They split a pizza. Hermione demanded extra cheese and tomatoes, while Ron begged for sausage and pepperoni. Harry, trying to calm down a fussing Lily, just wanted a very large Coke and potion for his headache. They split a basket of breadsticks while waiting on their meal and softly talked about the Order and the Aurors that were in charge of the mission.

"I wish I could be there with you full time, mate." Ron said.

Still in training, Ron was unable to take on full missions. He was, however, going to be Apparating in to occasionally work through the Order on his days off. Hermione would as well, when not in class.

"It will be alright. Providing the wards have a good base, and the Aurors Shacklebolt picked seem pretty competent, I'm hoping this doesn't take longer than five weeks."

The Death Eaters were known for hitting fast and hard now that the last of their strongholds had fallen. Except in rare cases where they stumbled upon particularly powerful recruits, they tended to cut their losses and disappear in only a matter of days. If they were really bucking down to make one last grand stand, Harry wanted it to go as swiftly and smoothly as possible.

"The magic build-up is getting too big to ignore. They must be furious."

"I heard some of the higher ups talking about it. They reckon that if things continue in the this vein for another month, trainees like me and Finnegan should be able to track their Apparation tracks with blind-folds on."

Harry hummed in wonder. Apparation Tracking was one of the most useful tricks Aurors and other law enforcement groups could learn. Most people weren't powerful enough to create very strong tracks, and those that were normally learned how to hide them. But even the strongest wizard repeatedly using Apparation could not prevent a build-up from sinking into the earth. Any Auror who had the potential to become good at Apparation Tracking got picked for some big missions and awarded with big bonuses. Ron had been studying it since day one of training, and was almost at the top of his class, though he had difficulty tracking lines that extended outside of a hundred miles, and even more difficulty at tracking through common Appartion points where lines of Apparation became jumbled and tied up with others.

"Is Seamus still with Cecila?" Hermione was rooting around in her purse to put in her portion of the tip. Ron waved her efforts a way and added in a bit more to the pile.

"No. They broke up last week. Seamus said is was getting too stifling."

"Commitment phobia." Hermione sniffed.

Ron rolled his eyes. Seamus and his many torrid love affairs was a heated topic between the two. Mainly because whenever Ron said he could understand Seamus' desire to play the field while he was still young was typical and normal, Hermione immediately stiffened as though her and Ron's stable relationship for the past four years was some sort of crime. Hermione often dragged Harry and Luna's loving though short marriage into the mix, which Harry never appreciated.

"Anyway, it's about time to head towards our gate, right?" Harry snorted. Harry Potter: Peace Maker During Times of War, Diaper Rash Tears, and Best Friend Bickering.

Ron perked up immediately and all but chatted their ears off with how excited he was. It wasn't until they were on the plane and buckled in that his excitement abated long enough for him to put together the fact that the airplane was going to be very high up in the air without the use of magic. That's when he started hyperventilating.

Hermione, ever prepared, discreetly calmed him down with a potion-laced water bottle and by holding his hand. An alarming thirty minutes later where Harry was positively sure Ron was going to blow chunks all over the place they were in the air.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Ron moaned towards Harry.

"Be quiet, prat. You got the window seat. Come on, it's all perfectly safe and you should look outside to enjoy the view. It's like being on a broom."

Both Ron and Hermione gave him odd looks.

"Well, it's kind of like being on a broom. You're in the air, aren't you?"

Ron seemed heartened by this and despite never letting go of Hermione's hand he did start up a running commentary of the scenery and his thoughts on this new 'Muggle brand Magic' experience. Especially when the complimentary movie came on. Ron and the twins thought the telly and cinema were the best Muggle Magic Inventions in the world. Even if they didn't believe Harry and Hermione's explanation that there weren't actually little people inside the telly.

Hermione and Harry just shared knowing and humorous looks.

/ / /

Remus was waiting for them as they flew into the airport in Seattle. Lily, who had woke up and fussed for the past hour, was finally asleep. Remus looked at her with a happy twinkle in his eye and helped Harry strap her into the car properly.

"Remus, how are you?" Harry asked, while giving the man a fierce hug.

Remus, a bounty hunter and private Defense consultant, had been busy the past month. Harry had only had the chance to see him for two lunches in the past month and it seemed like it had been a long time since the last one. Hermione tackled the man into a hug as well.

"Just fine. Had some trouble in Romania, but it worked out in the end." Remus slipped behind the wheel, Hermione into the passenger seat to act as navigator in case Remus needed someone to check the map, and Harry and Ron took up the back with Lily. "This must be bringing back memories. When was the last time you three were on a crazy adventure?"

Ron laughed. "Not since that trip we took to Sweden."

"Oh please, _please_ don't bring that up. It was terrible."

"You only think that because - "

Hermione swiveled to pin her boyfriend with a hefty glare.

"Ah… anyway, not since Sweden."

Remus caught Harry's eye in the rearview mirror. Despite driving towards Death Eaters and vampires, Harry felt completely relaxed and at ease. It actually felt good to be on an adventure again.

"Well, hopefully this works out better than Sweden." Remus said in a dry voice.

/ / /

Jasper watched as the two wizards and one goblin - what a shock _his _arrival had been - worked their way around the forest to deposit the last of the ward stones. Bill had kept up a running explanation of what they were doing and what it was causing the magic in the area to do. With the setting of each stone they had required Carlisle's presence, and had keyed a portion of each stone to him.

"The Friendship-Trust ward is powered by the magic in the surrounding area and the magic in the ward holder - this will be Harry. If used to protect a group of people like your family, it also helps to have it be powered by a chosen trusted leader. Carlisle, as the Sire of this Coven, is the obvious choice. I'm assuming you all trust and respect the decisions your Sire makes?"

When put like that, there was simply nothing to say.

Finally, when the last stone was put into place, there was nothing to do but wait for Harry's arrival. Remus had left a long time ago to pick everyone up in Seattle, so everyone else milled about the Cullen's front steps. Most of the Auror's were discussing past cases amongst themselves, while Dumbledore quietly talked to a tall, severe looking man with lanky black hair who had arrived with a set of three foul smelling potions.

Just the potions were enough to warm Jasper a little bit for the mysterious Harry Potter, because no one should have to drink such things.

Rosalie and Alice were entangled in a conversation with Tonks - now that both Rosalie and the witch had cooled towards one another - about Hogwarts and other magical schools. Having traveled all over the world and being magical without even realizing it, they wanted to know how they could escape things like owls fluttering about during the day and people on brooms and giant squids in magical castles. Tonks was theorizing that vampire magic worked a lot more on emotion and intent than most wizard magic, and perhaps just subconsciously denying the existence of most magic was enough to entangle them in a lot of Muggle Repellant wards.

From the interested glances Dumbledore was occasionally sending the trio of women, it seemed he likely agreed.

Esme was hovering near the Aurors to be ready when they - hopefully - caved and asked for some sort of refreshment.

Emmett was doing a good job at being completely ignored by the goblin.

At six o'clock the rented SUV the wizards had acquired pulled up in their driveway.

Things were about to start.


End file.
